Becoming Voldemort
by Ruby Redverne
Summary: short one-shot that may become a multi-chapter fic. an AU view on how Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

Tom walked down the corridor following the hissing sound that filled his head. It was like static on a radio, it ate away at everything else in your head, permeating your thoughts until nothing was left but the sound. It filled every corner of his head leaving no room for argument or defiance to its wishes. It had started when he was reading in the common room, a very interesting book he had taken from the Restricted Section of the library on Werewolves which they were going to be studying in Care of Magical Creatures this first term. He had become curious as to where it was coming from and what it wanted with him that he followed.

Without realising how far he had walked Tom found himself in a dusty second floor corridor that was empty of anything. No students. No paintings. No statues. It was quite late at night and dark outside the only light coming from a few wall scones dotted around the corridor randomly.

He wasn't worried about being caught as he was head boy so if he was met by a teacher he could just claim he was doing his rounds to check for wayward students. It was one of the privileges of being head boy.

His feet lead him to the girl's bathroom just down the corridor and without hesitation, the voice in his head didn't allow it, he pushed open the doors to the bathroom and stepped into the white tiled room. It was much the same as the boys but cleaner and more feminine. The strange voice retreated and Tom stood blinking in confusion for a few moments before looking around.

Unnerved by the whole experience Tom slowly walked over to one of the sinks in the centre of the bathroom. As he turned on the tap at one sink and splashed water on his face in an effort to clear his head he noticed a strange carving on the side of the tap. It was a snake coiled up with its head raised, mouth open and fangs bared. Staring at it curiously he ran his hand over the intricate caring that was barely the size of his thumb but he could feel individual scales and the ridges of its belly.

_Say it_ the voice was back in his head _open the chamber._

Tom was confused momentarily before he closed his eyes and almost hissed, speaking Parcel Tongue which he had no idea he had the rare ability to speak. It surprised him. The words rolled seamlessly off his tongue like a sea snake gliding through water.

Tom jumped back as the floor began to rumble as the grate below the sink pulled back and all the sinks moved outwards, the one in front of him dropping into the whole below the grate which closed over the top, to reveal a tunnel running down beneath the sinks into unknown darkness.

Tom stepped onto the grate "no wonder no-one ever found it" Tom muttered when he realised he was looking into the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, the secret left by Salazar Slytherin centuries prior.

Unsure of how to get down into the tunnel Tom stepped forward slightly as he thought. His foot slipped on the damp metal of the grate, the rubber soles of his shoes losing there grip. He fell. His backs hit the wall of the tunnel as he slid down the damp stone. There was no light but Tom could not reach his wand nor find the breath to cast a Lumos. He picked up speed as the tunnel steepened before levelling out slightly and spitting him out of the bottom into t a small cave. Tom pulled out his wand and caught his breath before casting a Lumos and following another thin tunnel opposite the one he had just come down. He soon came across a door which opened when he told it to in Parcel Tongue; the two snakes on the door untwining and moving apart to let the doors open.

A stone walkway lay before him with stone snakes rearing there heads on each side staring down at him as he walked past to the platform at the end. The only thing on the platform was an old wooden table, dark and splintering with age and a matching chair. Tom thought that something was out of place but being curios he sat down in the chair. The air around the table shimmered as he sat down and items began to coalesce on the table; a candle to provide light meaning Tom could drop the Lumos, a white quill and black ink pot and finally a small book bound in black leather. Tom picked up the book and flipped it over. Engraved on the back was the letters L.V. filled in with gold. He opened the first page to find to blank and all the other pages as well. As he watched writing began to appear on the crisp blank page:

The Heir of Slytherin has returned.

I am Lord Voldemort.

Who are you?

Tom watched the page in case any more writing appeared on the page as he reached for the quill his hand shaking slightly. 'I am Tom Riddle' he wrote.

The diary wrote back to him and him to it. The messages went back and forth for what felt like hours, with every new message wiping an old one from the page leaving no trace of it. The book told Tom that it was actually the spirit of a man called Lord Voldemort trapped in the diary where his spirit had been imprisoned when he died so it could not cause harm to others as it had been his goal in life to over through the ministry of magic there by taking control of the wizarding world, then to move on and take over the muggle world as well, eradicating any who opposed him in the process. He aimed to make wizards rule 'as they should being superior to muggles' he had said.

Tom was intrigued by these ideas. How could one man do all that? Could it actually be achieved? Tom was surprised by what he said next.

Help me Tom! Help me achieve these goals!

'How?' Tom asked.

Let me out of here. Take me with you.

You have the power to do this Tom.

Use it!

Tom only stared at the page for a moment before replying 'ok'. Tom picked up the diary and went to put it in the pocket of his robes when it began to shake. He dropped it, the book falling open as it hit the floor and black smoke began to pour from the pages. It swirled around Tom creating an impenetrable curtain he could not see through let alone pass through. Tom fell to his knees as the curtain tightened all around him until he could not make himself any smaller on his side against the floor.

In panic his breathing became short and fast, the spirit grasped its chance and the smoke flew into his mouth and down his throat, spreading through his body leaving no part untouched. Tom felt his mind being taken over, his consciousness pushed aside as the spirit temporarily took over his body.

Voldemort stood up, stretched and clicked his neck. It was good to be out of that infernal book. He looked at himself taking in his new body that he shared with this boy. Now his work would be completed and all would be as it should.


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys,

Forgot to put this on the actual one-shot

This is a chapter from a fanfic I may write. It is part of my idea for a multi-chapter TomRiddleXOC fanfic.

If you like this chapter please review

10 positive reviews and I'll start writing the whole fic.


End file.
